


All The Things That You Are

by Sparrow (hersilentlanguage)



Series: Love Surrounds You [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Jay Has Magic (Disney), M/M, Snake!Jay AU, Snakes, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: A small serving of Jaylos fluff and banter from my slowly developing Snake!Jay AU, where Jay has magic in Auradon.“Stop. You’re not cute,” mutters Carlos, no real heat to his tone. There’s a hint of a smile at one corner of his lips. Jay can see it plainly—‘Liar, liar,’says Jay, his hiss low and song-like.“What are you, five?” Carlos rolls his eyes and tries to hide his face in the pillow, tries to hide the smile that threatens to split his cheeks.Adorable,Jay thinks, not realizing he’s said it, too, until he hears Carlos make an indignant noise. “Am not,” he retorts, squinting at Jay, who just smiles with his eyes in answer. “Hmph.” Carlos elbows him (ortriesto—Jay feels mostly a bit of a twitch).
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Love Surrounds You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	All The Things That You Are

**Author's Note:**

> It's been _ages_ since I started working on this AU, but I'm finally ready to share a little something from it. This is just a side story, so I don't go into any details of Jay's situation, how his magic works, etc. I'll give a quick rundown in a moment, but if you'd like to know more about my AU, you can read [my Snake!Jay headcanons on Tumblr.](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com/post/615711646914134016/hi-yes-i-just-wanna-say-i-love-your-blog-so-much)
> 
>  ** _Plot Context:_** Jay can't control his magic, and he also can't be open about it due to the anti-magic laws in Auradon and the fact that his magic has, by no fault of his own, a decidedly dark potential (think hypnosis and emotional manipulation). At the point where this story takes place, that's not a problem he's fully realized yet. His primary struggle is the fact that, when his emotions run high, he'll suddenly and inconveniently shapeshift into a giant anaconda.
> 
> Once he's shifted, it usually takes several hours for him to get back to his human form. He likes to cuddle with Carlos while he rides out the transformation. He's pretty damn heavy and long enough to coil around Carlos from head to toe, so it's a bit restricting, but Carlos doesn't really mind it. The main thing is they can't communicate as easily when Jay's transformed. Jay can only "speak" through magic (thought transference), with his inexperience often resulting in odd or outright confusing translations. He deals with this by speaking in short, simple sentences whenever possible.
> 
>  **Content Warning:** bit of swearing, dubcon tickling and physical restraint, and a hint of ethically questionable magic with good intent (Carlos isn't aware of Jay using his magic like that at this point in the story, so there's no confrontation about it, but there will be at some point in the future of this series).

Jay’s skin is scaled and waxy, warm like desert sand in autumn. He can feel the slick of sweat, the gentle thrumming of a heartbeat. He’s held Carlos through the night like this. His Carlos. _Carlossss. Pretty name._ He likes it—even more when he can _actually_ speak it, drag the “S” out to the tip of his tongue, and—well, if he tries hard enough now, then maybe…

“Hey, that tickles,” Carlos mumbles, face half-buried in his pillow.

(Not complaining, though. Not really.)

 _‘Think you like it,’_ says Jay with a teasing lick up Carlos’ neck. That makes Carlos whine in a way that pleases Jay. He nuzzles hard against Carlos’ throat to absorb the rumbling feeling, then bumps his chin up to itch his head on the stubble. Carlos laughs, and that pleases Jay still more—

He wraps his coils a little tighter, nearly smiles to hear that soft gasp of, _“Jay…”_

(He says it pretty, because—well, it’s Carlos, and when he says it, it’s nice, it’s… not a chip off his father’s name. _It’s his._ His own name and no history to it; not a given thing, but a _claimed_ word—)

“Babe,” says Carlos, painfully gentle, making Jay remember—be gentle, too. _He’s only human._

Carlos breathes out a sigh as Jay shifts around him, loosening up enough that Carlos can wriggle. It’s not enough for him to get his arms free. Not enough for him to sit or push the sheets off, try to get on with the morning. He sighs again, but there’s a trace of laughter, a trace of hope, so…

_‘Don’t. Stay.’_

“What?” asks Carlos, going still in Jay’s hold. He looks at him, stares right down into his midnight centre—finds the human part of his mind in the murk of that form, and says, slow and tentative, like he’s not sure he heard right, “You want me to—”

‘ _Stay,’_ Jay assures, his tone decisive. _‘Stay with me.’_ He bumps their foreheads together, then flicks his tongue out, kissing Carlos right between the eyes. That makes Carlos wrinkle his nose, all soft-edged annoyance. (He’s still not complaining. _Jay knows._ Jay knows when he just needs a reason.)

“You’re needy,” says Carlos, stifling a yawn. He cracks a smile when Jay hisses a protest. “Well, you _are,”_ Carlos tells him with a teasing lilt. Jay doesn’t answer except to bump his nose against Carlos’ cheek, rubbing hard when Carlos leans into the touch. “You know, we’re gonna miss breakfast…”

 _‘Don’t care,’_ says Jay as he rests his head on Carlos’ shoulder, making a point of closing his eyes.

He can feel Carlos’ hand flex somewhere deep within the cocoon of his coiled body. He’s trying to pinch Jay, it feels like. Not very effective. _‘Felt a mosquito,’_ Jay teases, cracking one eye open to look at Carlos, who looks for a moment like he’s taking Jay literally, about to ask if mosquitoes can even feed on snakes. (Honestly, Jay doesn’t know.) Suddenly, it clicks, and Carlos starts to pout at him.

“Not like I was _trying_ to hurt you,” he mumbles, but that only makes Jay hiss in amusement.

Carlos huffs. His fingers shift. He’s clearly about to _start_ trying, but he doesn’t get the chance—

“H-hey! _S-s-stop,”_ he chokes out as he bursts out giggling, unable to help himself with how Jay’s tail is wriggling like a feather along the bottom of his bare feet. He writhes and wriggles and tries to kick, but there’s not much he can do with how Jay has him encircled, snug in his hold. _“J-JAY!”_

Jay ignores him, continuing to tickle until Carlos is flushed and gasping, cheeks pink with laughter.

“Jerk,” he whines when he’s caught his breath. “That wasn’t even f—” He cuts off when Jay gets in his face, nuzzling and bumping and licking and _annoying_. “Stop. You’re not cute,” mutters Carlos, no real heat to his tone. There’s a hint of a smile at one corner of his lips. Jay can see it plainly—

 _‘Liar, liar,’_ says Jay, his hiss low and song-like.

“What are you, five?” Carlos rolls his eyes and tries to hide his face in the pillow, tries to hide the smile that threatens to split his cheeks. _Adorable,_ Jay thinks, not realizing he’s said it, too, until he hears Carlos make an indignant noise. “Am not,” he retorts, squinting at Jay, who just smiles with his eyes in answer. “Hmph.” Carlos elbows him (or _tries_ to—Jay feels mostly a bit of a twitch).

 _‘Sleep,’_ says Jay, yawning so wide that his fangs glint. He blinks at Carlos, who stares back at him.

“Did I keep you up?” asks Carlos, voice quiet, face suddenly serious.

Jay shakes his head, slow but resolute. _‘No.’_

Carlos frowns at him, then sighs. “Liar, liar,” he mutters, his tone too flat for the teasing words.

 _‘No,’_ Jay says again, leaning in to rub the side of his jaw along Carlos’ cheekbone, then angling to nip at his earlobe. It’s gentle and fangless and something he does because “it feels weird,” but it always makes Carlos laugh, if only a little—even now, in spite of himself. He can feel the rumble, like a purr out of Carlos. He likes it, so he nips at him again, then nuzzles into his curls. _‘Sleep…’_

“Fine,” says Carlos with a fond sigh—just the barest trace of exasperation. “Let’s sleep.”

 _‘Good,’_ Jay murmurs, his voice laced with magic, little threads of calm and peace and _dream of us._

Carlos’ eyes flutter shut. No nightmares this time. He dreams of them together in a time that might be just ahead of them, a little further into the future—a place where they are safe, where it’s always warm as summer. A house of their own, with a dog and a cat and… yes, a magical anaconda.

“So fucking… _weird…”_ Carlos mumbles in his sleep. “You’re… so…”

Jay cracks one eye open, surprised to see his own arm—his human arm—draped over Carlos’ shoulders, holding him close to his chest. He hums contentedly as he lays there, feeling his legs tangled up with Carlos’ own. He’ll figure out this whole shifting thing one day, but for now…

_Sleep. Good. Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure. <3
> 
> Note: If you enjoyed this piece and want to follow any updates in the series, please subscribe to the series itself and not this story (this is a oneshot, so it _probably_ won't be updated again, but the "Love Surrounds You" series, aka the Snake!Jay AU, will have multiple fics added to it in the future). If you'd like to know more about my AU, check out [my Snake!Jay headcanons on Tumblr.](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com/post/615711646914134016/hi-yes-i-just-wanna-say-i-love-your-blog-so-much) :)


End file.
